Normally, footlockers and trunks have a closure formed by a hinged hasp provided with a key-operated lock assembly and mounted on the stationary lower part of the footlocker, the hasp being swingable into engagement by the lock assembly with a staple plate mounted on the lid of the footlocker. Once this is done, the hasp is locked in place and can only by opened by using a key to release the lock assembly from the staple plate. This can prove to be a great inconvenience, since the key is not always readily available and the intent of the user may have been only to open the lid for a moment, but then automatically slapping the hasp shut without thinking rather than leaving the hasp hanging down in a position where someone walking by might scrape a leg on the exposed lock assembly.